Lotus Prince: School Days
by ZealousSiren
Summary: When the students of Beacon aren't killing Grimm, killing evil doers, or trying to kill each other. They're dealing with their own problems like relationships and learning how to lose. Spin-off of Lotus Prince. (Mostly for the girls that didn't get enough attention in the main story)
1. A Ruby in need of attention-part 1

**A Ruby in need of attention- part 1**

* * *

Ruby sighed as she sat on the bench in front of the fountain. She was beginning to think that she had lost her touch in getting Ren's attention. She had a HUGE crush on her older leader and wished that he could just take a hint already! What can she do now though? She didn't have Yang's figure, Nora's history, or Weiss' money… did she think she could win his heart with that? Nope… but the money would be nice.

"Great now I've realized that I'm heartbroken… and poor." She groaned into her hands.

"Wassup Rubes?" An energetic yang greeted as she hopped into the seat next to her sister.

"Just… thinking." Ruby sighed.

"About Pretty boy I bet." Yang laughed.

"A little…" Ruby tilted her head to the side. "How do you flirt so easily?" Asking one of your rivals on how to get the attention of the guy you're both flirting with?! And your sister no less?! She was very desperate.

"Just be confident." She answered.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Just be confident, Rubes." She repeated. "Whenever I find someone who interest me I gotta just have faint in myself. You don't always have to mean what you say though. Just make it big enough that it leaves an impact on the guy."

"You mean like that time you snuck into Ren's bed while he was sleeping with a condom in your mouth?"

"It was empty." Yang laughed.

"That makes it better?"

"…"

* * *

"Ruby you can do this…" The crimson reaper told herself as she stood outside her door. As the information she was given from her sister said, Ren was currently alone inside the room. "Just walk in there and be confident.

She inhaled deeply and was about to open the door when.

"Ah~!"

Ruby paused from the moan that escaped the room.

"Nora are you okay?" Ren's voice called from the other side of the door. "Should I stop?"

 _N-Nora?!,_ The young reaper shrieked inside her head.

"No waaaay~, so good~…" She sounded like she was in total bliss.

"How's this?" Ren asked as his action caused Nora to cry out in pleasure even louder. "Nora you have to be more quiet…"

"Sorry R-Ren but… mmm deeper please."

"You're completely hopeless." Ren sighed. "I'll add another in okay?"

"…Please do…" Nora sounded like she was drifting off.

 _Another?!,_ Ruby again mentally shrieked.

"Oh Ren, you're so big~, Ruby could never satisfy you." Did Nora actually say this? Nope. Ruby is just losing it right now. "Could you be a little more rough on me?" Okay... now that she actually heard. Just what were they doing in there?! Whatever it was Ruby knew she didn't like it. With all the force she could muster she landed a super solid kick to the door almost knocking it out of place. She was so mad she didn't even pay attention to the stinging sensation in her foot.

"Stop before you both-" She didn't like what she saw as she expected… but… it wasn't what she thought apparently. "Not… doing… anything… inappropriate…?" She said the last part under her breath.

"Huh?" Ren cocked his head. What Ruby saw was Her leader Ren fully clothed. Standing over Nora on one of the beds with her top off. She was lying face down on the bed with her bra unclasped basically teasing any man to try and peak.

"Heeeey Ruby~" She greeted lazily.

"N… needles?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh…" Ren scratched the back of his head. "Acupuncture." He simply replied.

"Acu-what now?" It was Ruby's turn to scratch her head.

"Acupuncture," He directed her gaze onto a box set next to Nora with a very large supply of needles (Which made poor Ruby gulp when she saw how many there were).

"As you know Nora has a… direct fighting approach." Ren chuckled. "With a fighting style of 'swing as hard as you can at anything that moves'," He recalled the fight time that Nora has described her style of fighting. "It often leaves the body feeling sore.

He placed a finger onto the needle. "With these needles I can channel my mana through them. It really helps calm the body down." He took a moment to secretly gave at Nora then leaned in to whisper to Ruby, "To be honest I'm mostly doing it because she usually stays quiet."

A mumble of indescribable noises escaped Nora's lips, "I feel like putty…" She managed to say.

"So um…" Ren looked towards the door. "Why'd you kick down the door?"

"Oh that? Uh… It was locked."

"It was open."

"I didn't have the key."

"…It was unlocked."

"…It was like that when I got here?" Wow… she is a terrible liar.

Ren sighed not looking to interrogate her. "Alright Nora you're done." He said as he removed the needles one by one from her body. As the last one was removed Nora jumped up onto the floor and yelled, "I'M MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE BABY!" She ran out the room at high speed.

"She forgot her top." Ruby pointed her forgotten bra and shirt.

"She'll be back." Ren sighed.

A silence fell from over the two. "Uh…" Ruby was the first to act. "Maybe you could be my STRESS RELIEF?" She said those last words to hint-ful than she had assumed she would.

"…huh?" Ren questioned.

"I-I mean maybe you could help me relax!" She quickly corrected herself.

"You mean with acupuncture?"

"Yeah the needl- I mean ACUPUNCTURE." Yikes… just saying the N word gives her bad chills.

"Are you sure?" He eyed her curiously. "You don't seem the type who like this sort of thing."

"Whaaaaat?" She playfully slapped his arm and laughed nervously. "I'm like… so that. With the… spirits and stuff. It does involve spirits right?"

"well..." Ren scratched the back of his head. "In a way i guess."

"See?! I'm so with it."

"Well if you're sure." Ren shrugged. "Well this might be uncomfortable but I'll need you to take off your-" He stopped himself when he saw that the young reaper had already had her shirt on the floor and was now standing in front of him wearing a strawberry patterned bra. Ruby was currently standing in front of her crush while he can see her like this. Only Yang and her father have ever seen her like this before.

Ruby was definitely nervous to say the least. Her face was a matching color of red for her hood and she was looking down at the ground to avoid his eyes. She was just watching herself draw circles into the floor with her foot.

Going unknown to Ruby, Ren was also very nervous. He was actually surprised at his own reaction. His first thought was how her… size wasn't as small as you have thought at first. It was no where near Yang's but bigger than he had thought before. Not to mention she just looked incredibly… cute.

"uh… so I just have to lay on the bed?" Ruby asked.

"Mhm." Ren replied with a nod.

Ruby was smiling on the inside. It sounded like… he was being effected by her! Take that Yang! Blake! Nora! Insert name of any other female that may appear! I'm in the lead!

Ruby had an idea to help her step it up a notch. "Could you unclip my bra for me~?" Even if she didn't have Yang's sex appeal, she was still the little sister of the Xiao-Long.

"W-we don't need to do THAT, Ruby." Did he just stutter?

A smile on Ruby's face went unknown to the Lotus ninja. "Well it might just make me feel more comfortable you know? Don't worry Yang will never find out." With a nervous gulp Ren timidly unclip it leaving what little skin that was covered on her back completely exposed. He was used to seeing Nora in a state like this but obviously not with Ruby.

Ruby now had to decide what was she going to do? She hated needles to death… one time when her dad took her to the doctor for a shot, Ruby took the needle from the doctor's hand and held the nurse as a hostage as she made her daring escape out of the place… Ruby was nine. Oh but she remembers it like it was yesterday. " _Now this is how it's gonna go..." Young Ruby said as she held the needle dangerously close to the nurse while her father and the doctor stood at a safe distance. "I'm going to walk out of here... and you two are just going to watch. And I'm not getting a sho-" She was interrupted by a stinging feeling in her left arm. "Ahhh!" She turned around slowly to see another nurse piercing her with a needle. "Dirty... trick..." She groaned before passing out. The doctor turned to Ruby's father. "Never come back please." He begged. "Fair enough." He agreed._

She just wanted an excuse for Ren to see her like this.

"Are you ready?" Ren asked her.

Ruby just nodded her head not trusting her to be able to sound tough if she spoke.

Ruby gave a frighten squeak when she first felt something poke her back.

"I… I haven't inserted it yet." Ren said.

"O-oh… sorry. Keep going please." Ruby inhaled deeply.

A series of Ren trying to feel around for a place to start and Ruby flinching every time she thought he was inserting a needle continued. Eventually the fear was getting to Ruby.

"Ruby?" Ren questioned as her heard slight sobs. She was taking a series of deep breaths that look uncomfortable. She was definitely forcing herself to do this.

"I'm… not crying."

"I didn't say you were." Ren sighed. "Ruby you don't want to do this. Why are you forcing yourself?"

"You… you haven't been giving me much attention recently…" Ruby sat up on the bed to use her hands to block the growing tears from her eyes.

"I just wanted to do something so you would give me some more attention!" She couldn't hold it back anymore and she began to weep with her tears staining the bed.

"You wanted my attention?" Ren repeated.

"Y-yes!"

"Ruby…" Ren placed his hand on top of her head. "How about you and me go to the mall today? Just the two of us?"

Ruby sniffed, "R-really?"

"Yeah, and I promise you'll get as much attention as you want. How does that sound?" Ren smiled warm heartedly.

"Like a dream…" Ruby whispered with slightly red eyes. "only a few thing can make this better for me." She said aloud.

Ren chuckled. Ren leaned in and placed a quick peck on her forehead. Ruby's face turned a deep shade of red as she collapsed on the bed. _There it is…,_ Ruby thought feeling very satisfied.

"Ruby..." Ruby sounded nervous.

Ruby looked up to see that he was no longer looking at her. "Hmm?"

"Your bra slipped off..."

Ruby eyes slowly traveled to her chest to see that everything was now in clear view for Ren to see. Only one thing crossed Ruby's mind though. "As good as Nora's?"

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of Lotus prince school days. Wow you guys get two chapters of something from me today? Aren't I nice :P? Oh right if youu're reading this chapter here you may not know what I'm talking about. If you don't why not check out the main story "Lotus Prince"?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Next Chapter of Lotus Prince: School Days - "Vs Ultimate Warrior part 1"**


	2. VS Ultimate Warrior

Ren lifted himself up from his bed when he heard someone knock softly on the door. He was still staying in the Nurse's office so he couldn't guess exactly who it was. "Hello?" He called. "Good morning, Ren." It was Pyrrha bringing with her a bright smile. She held a hand behind her back to obviously to hind something out of his view.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked with slight concern. It was still quite early to be honest. Ren was sure that it was only four minutes since guest were allowed to visit.

Now that he thought of it. Blake should be coming sometime today. She was apparently going to take the "Putting you in Ren's care" thing to a new level. She was basically visiting him every day to help him get better. Ruby also asked Glynda if she could do that to but was denied and her exact words were "I think a better punishment would be for you NOT seeing him".

All this had him wonder what was Pyrrha doing here. "You didn't." He answered her. "I was just relaxing a bit."

"That's good to hear…" She was acting strange. Well… stranger than usual. She was blushing for what seemed like a mix of embarrassment and nervousness. She was also using one foot to draw circles into the floor.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?"

"O-Of course!" She coughed into her free hand. "But I was wondering if you could help me… But not if it would be rude with you being in the injured!" She was trying her best to be as polite as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not really in any pain anymore. They're just keeping me in here for some rule I think." He shrugged.

"Lovely to hear that." She smiled, "So could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath and revealed what was behind her back. It was… a video game? "Street Brawler?"

"Could you play with me?" She gulped as she asked.

"You want me to play?"

"It's just… I've never played a video game before." She admitted feeling embarrassed.

"But why me?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "I don't even play much. Why not Ruby or Yang?"

"Ruby is too good, Weiss doesn't play, I heard that Jaune isn't too good at all, Blake only does stealth games, Nora breaks things when she wins… and Yang." She added no reason to the last person she spoke of. She knew she did not need to. Ren along with the rest of their friends would not forget… Yang's… episode.

" _Who's your god now, bitch!"_ The scene replayed itself in both their heads remember Yang's flip put when she was going on a winning streak.

"Fair enough." Ren nodded.

"And all you'd have to do is ask for them to break a console to." She pointed out.

"Alright alright, you win." Ren stretched.

"G-great!" Her face lit up. "I'll be right back!" She ran out the door.

* * *

Ren had one of the Nurse's set up a console just before she arrived. And when she did arrive, Ren was… caught off guard when she walked in.

"P-Pyrrha…?"

"Do I… look okay?" She asked nervously as she held her hands behind her back.

"Yeah," She wasn't dressed in her armor, or her uniform for that manor. It was… odd seeing her in something that didn't block sword or whatever other girl was wearing. A red miniskirt with matching color heels, a tank top and a denim jacket.

"Well this is going to be my first time so we have to make it memorable." She explained.

"Uh…" Was Ren the only one between them that heard how suggestive that was… Yes? Okay.

They started a match and the two went at it… it ended how you would assume as well.

"I… lost?" Pyrrha said the words as if she has never said them before.

"Pyrrha?"

"I… wow… I think this the first time that I've…"

"That you've lost a video game?"

"In general…"

"Are you… okay, Pyrrha?"

A smile slowly formed on her face. She suddenly jumped up and yelled, "I lost!" In happiness. Ren's face was one of confusion. "Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I never imagined that losing would feel so great!" She yelled again.

"Pyrrha this is getting weird…"

"I'm… I'm sorry but," She fell onto Ren's bed. "I've pretty much only tasted success growing up. Now… this is a new experience."

"Glad I could help…?"

"I need to thank you." She proclaimed with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Mhm," She nodded her head. "Maybe you could join me for a trip or something."

"Sure sounds like fun." Ren with a shrug.

Pyrrha got up and said, "Well I better get the game out." She made her way over to the console.

Ren was caught off the guard the moment his eyes traveled over to see the ultimate warrior bend over to get the game. One work ran through his mind, _Black…_

The color seemed to suit her his mind said.

A slow knock from his door caught his attention. It was weird that someone knocked because the door wasn't even closed. Ren and Pyrrha looked towards the door to see… Blake with a displeased grin and a twitching eye. She must have been watching…

"Hello… Ren… Pyrrha." Ren gulped… he did not like the way his name left her mouth like this.

* * *

 **Oh boy Ren… it's like life rule number 10, never look up a girl's skirt if the door's open… I think. Anyways thank you for joining me for the second chapter if you don't mind leave a review and tell me your thoughts because any support helps. And why not take a look at my fanfic "Lotus Prince" to read the main story?**

 **Next Chapter- Don't mess with a bunny part 1**


End file.
